kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing With The Enemy
"Dancing With The Enemy" is the 35th episode of Season 1 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Characters *Kick Buttowski *Kendall Perkins *Gunther Magnuson *Jackie Wackerman *Mr. Vickle *Emo Kid Plot In the gym at Mellowbrook Elementary, the gym teacher says that they can't play dodgeball because the school wants to cut down on injuries. Instead, they have to do dance appreciation with Mr. Vickle as the teacher, to replace dodgeball. Kick doesn't like it and tries to escape, but can't. Mr. Vickle decides to have a dance contest and at first was going to have Kick paired as dance partners with Jackie, but Kick makes her dance with Gunther. Kick is eventually forced to dance with Kendall because they are the only two left who don't have a partner. Jackie becomes jealous at this. Kendall and Kick discuss a lot, and don't want to dance together because they share an intense rivalry and a strong dislike towards each other. Mr. Vickle says that if they didn't dance together, they would fail. Mr. Vickle also announces that the winners would receive an A+ and a trophy. Jackie and Gunther start dancing to try and make Kick jealous, but are unsuccessful. Also, Gunther becomes scared of Jackie and requests help to escape her many times. Later at Kick's home, Kick and Kendall, having no idea what theme to use for their dance routine, watch TV to try and find some inspiration. While flicking through the channels and fighting over the remote, Kick comes up with the idea to dance in an "awesome" style after seeing a wrestling match while Kendall disagrees and come up with the idea to dance in an "elegant" style after seeing a viking opera. They argue because of their different styles, and then they come up with the idea to combine the two styles and accidently hold hands (Kindall moment) and when they notice, they quickly revert back to showing dislike towards one another. The contest starts the next day and Jackie and Gunther look like they were going to win, but then Kendall and Kick appear dressed up as a wrestling fighter (Kick) and a viking opera singer (Kendall) and start to dance. Jackie becomes mad and starts to dance a new dance with Gunther because of the rivalry with Kick and Kendall. Kick and Kendall dance better than them. At the end of the dance, they look at each other lovingly and praise each other. A random female person yelled, "Kiss her!" (another Kindall moment) and they backed away from each other, acting quite disgusted. Mr. Vickle can't decide who the winners are, so the gym coach makes dodgeball the tie-breaker. In the end, Emo Kid gets pelted with a lot of dodgeballs. Trivia *This is the most popular episode for the Kindall fanbase (with Hand in Hand a close second). *Some people who apparently aren't students of the Mellowbrook School appear in the Dance Contest. *This is the first and only episode where Jackie is enraged with Kick. *Kick, Gunther, Jackie, Kendall and Emo Kid are the only students that aren't wearing gym uniforms. *In this episode, Kendall is shown to be a strong, fearless girl, as Kick tosses Kendall into the air and she shows no apparent signs of being afraid or nervous. *Mr. Vickle is shown to be a dancer. *This episodes settled in November 2nd - November 3rd, 2010. Cast *Charlie Schlatter as Kick *Matt L. Jones as Gunther *Maria Bamford as Jackie *Emily Osment as Kendall *John DiMaggio as Mr. Vickle *Greg Cipes as Emo Kid Gallery dwte_emokid.jpg dwte_gymteacher.jpg Dwth kickkendall&mr.vickle.jpg dwte_angrykick&kendall.jpg Fail_.JPG dwte_mr.vickle.jpg Dancingwiththeenemy kick&kendall.jpg 185px-Bailando con el Enemigo.jpg Dwte gunther&jackie.jpg Romance.png Dancingwiththeenemy kick&kendallreadytodance.jpg Jackiexgunther2.PNG dwte_vikingkendall.jpg dwte_k&k.jpg Kxk2.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kick & Jackie episodes Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Emo Kid Episodes Category:Kick & Vickle Episodes Category:Kick & Kendall Episodes